Mudball
Mudball (Real Name Tony Daniels) is a villain and enemy of Red Ryder. Appearance Mudball's appearance is described as a man about 8"0 in height made entirely out of mud. Biography Tony Daniels was a former fisherman that wanted to be an actor. One day, while fishing, a freak wind blew the mast and knocked Tony off the boat, since he had trouble swimming, he sank to the bottom, but didn't drown, instead, he was rescued by the other fishermen. When in the hospital, he was visited by Frank Asner, who offered him to test his new face cream that would fix, in mere minutes, what plastic surgery would take years, but Tony didn't trust him and refused, when Tony was out of the hospital, he wore a mask to hide his scars and pursue his dreams of an acting career, but during an audition, the mask broke and showed his scars and he was thrown out onto the streets, when Asner returned to him with the same offer, and Tony accepted, using the cream he was able to morph his face into anything, making him the perfect actor. To pay for more face cream, he used his ability to perform illegal actions for Asner. One night, he attempts to steal some papers from Youngtech, disguising himself as David Young and setting up David's business accosiate, Lester Cowl. Red Ryder was able to prevent the crime and knock out all of the fake David Young's henchmen, but Lester tells the police that David set him up. With the failed mission, Asner cuts off Tony's supply. That night, Tony sneaks into the factory in order to steal a lifetime supply of the chemical, but his supplier's cronies catch him and apprehend him, while accidently smashing the beakers of the chemical. The 2 goons try to kill Tony, but Tony runs, however, the goons catch him and pin him to the ground, one goon grabs a large batch of the chemical and pours it on his face, the 2 place him in a car and make it look like he had died in a car crash, inspite him still being alive. Later, Tony's friend, Matt, find's Tony in his car. They return to the movie set and Tony decides to quit acting, when Matt suggests a comeback, but Tony, revealing himself to now be a mud monster, says a comeback is impossible, until he suddenly shape shifts into all his past movie roles, he uses his new ability to get revenge on Asner, starting off with taking out his henchman, Germs, but Germs is saved by Red Ryder. Tony heads to Matt's house and loses his temper with his best friend. When Asner gives an interview about his face cream, Tony takes the opportunity to get his revenge, but Red Ryder interferes and the 2 fight, heading to the control room where Ryder shows clips from all of Tony's best movies, but Tony (Now going by Mudball) can't concentrate and keeps spasming until he breaks the monitors and is electrocuted to apparent death. Ryder tests some mud left behind by Mudball and reveals that electricity has no effect on it, so Mudball faked his death. Later that year, during Halloween, the swamp zombie Undead is attacking wealthy people in their homes, when Ryder investigates, he finds that it is really Mudball making his return. The 2 fight in a wax museum, ending with Ryder showering Mudball in hot wax, allowing police to finally arrest the former actor. Mudball's second appearance was during season 2, where he and several other inmates at Rollins Asylum, had been released by 3 other criminals (The Puzzler, Pimp and Saggi) who each got different criminals to join them for crimes, Mudball joined Puzzler. Mudball was meant to get a key from Ambrose City Bank, but Red Ryder and his new sidekick, Copper, were able to defeat him. Forms that Mudball has transformed into FULL TRANSFORMATIONS: *Himself *David Young *Space Captain from Sci-Fi Movie (Head only) *General from Civil War Movie (Head only) *Crime Boss from Mafia Movie (Head only, Later revealed to be named Dennis Harper) *Cowboy (Head only, Later revealed to be named Sheriff Frank Meredith) *Musketeer (Later revealed to be named Leonardo Pascal) *Unnamed man in navy blue suit *Doctor *Police Officer *Red Ryder (Head only, didn't complete transformation) *Obese Woman *Soldier from War Movie (Revealed to be named SGT. Hardin) *Pirate from Pirate Movie (Revealed to be named Captain Bloodbeard) *Several body parts of different characters from his movies into one body (Named characters were a Genie, a Boxer & a Knight) *Pretty young woman *Callum Sniper *Cat *Unnamed civilian in demon mask *Alien statue in wax museum *Safe Door *Mannequin Filmography 1. Unnamed Sci-Fi Movie (Played a Space Captain) 2. Unnamed Civil War Movie (Played a General) 3. The Rogue Musketeer (Played Leonardo Pascal) 4. Crime City (Played Mafia Boss, Dennis Harper) 5. Wild, Wild West (Played Sheriff Frank Meredith) 6. The Romanian Pirates (Played Captain Bloodbeard) 7. Deadly Marine (Played Sgt. Hardin) 8. Unnamed Film (Played a Genie) 9. Unnamed Film (Played a Boxer) 10. Unnamed Film (Played a Knight) 11. Unnamed Film (Unknown character, all that is revealed is that the character's legs were silver)